Caught up in the Summertime
by chocabubby
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and it's about the last day of school and summer, new romances, new people, and fights read this especially if you are a lilly fan. LOLIVER, JILLY, JILEY, and NILEY. Please review! Chapter 2 is here!
1. Chapter 1

Whooooooooaa! Daddy if I didn't know any better it would be Christmas. Besides the part of getting presents and um, having to go to school.

"Lily, I'm gonna pick you up in five minutes, so hurry up!"

"Can Oliver come too, his mom left because he over slept, so when you pick me up we have to get Oliver up and ready."

"Fine."

"Lily, hurry up! At this rate it will be impossible to get Oliver up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

What a mess! This is a disaster Oliver, your mother is going to kill you. Oliver moans and whines. Wishing he was in bed. As he starts falling back to sleep Miley poured her water bottle al of his face. Oliver continues to go back to sleep when Miley finds a pair of scissors. Miley starts snipping in the air.

Miley, you wouldn't!

Oh yes Oliver, I would. Miley starts leaning in closer, when Oliver screams okay I'm up in a very whiney voice.

In two minutes Oliver was ready while Lilly finished off a tub of ice cream. Soon Oliver started eating breakfast, Miley started snipping the scissors in the air, Oliver we have to go I'm meeting Jake at my locker at ten it's already 945 lets go as she starts leaning in with the scissors.

Oliver ran to the car and they were at the school in seconds. So Miley your meeting Jake by the bathrooms to make out, I mean "your locker" Lilly and Oliver crack up.

After first period Lilly and Oliver were the first ones out of the room trying to catch Miley and Jake at the bathrooms. Soon Lilly and Oliver saw Miley and Jake by the bathrooms making out. Lilly and Oliver started cracking up so loud that Miley and Jake started chasing them but Lilly and Oliver were faster and they ran out of the building. When they saw Miley and Jake running up the stares like maniacs they started cracking up. After Miley and Jake were out of site. Lilly tried opening the door, it was locked.


	2. Chapter 2: Skipping

**Thank you for reviewing my first fan fiction I hope you like this one even more! If you really like this chapter and a lot of people will review it I'll be working two chapters a day. Oh yeah!**

Okay, Oliver, let's stay calm.

What are we gonna do!

You stay calm, scream and some teachers are gonna come tackle us down to the ground!

Oliver don't talk anymore!

I was done anyway.

This is what I mean, now shut up!

Oliver's lips were sealed for the next two seconds. The door opened and it was Mrs. Kunkle who had just recently gotten married and she was on the phone, Honey get the freakin pie! I don't give a crap if you are on your lunch break get the freakin pie!

Oliver and Lilly were holding in there laughter and turning purple by what she next said.

She screamed, you can't find the pie? It's in the frozen food section, you idiot! Love you, bye.

Students were looking out the window after hearing Mrs. Kunkle yelling at her husband. They were also cracking up. Then someone screamed out the window that there were two people behind the bushes. This came to Mrs. Kunkle's attention. Oliver and Lilly ran out before anyone could identify them.

Oh, my, god!

That was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me.

Your telling me, Lilly.

Lilly, Lilly hello, can you speak? Watching Lilly stare out a couple feet away.

Oliver can't you see look! Omg!!

I know! A meatball sub coupon for subway! Oh yeah.

Know you tard, look!

I can't see theres a big head in the way, EXCUSE USE ME SIR, CAN YOU MOVE!

Before the man could turn around Lilly smacked Oliver in the face and pulled him into the bushes.

OMG Oliver I'm so sorry.

She started kissing him and he kissed back. After ten seconds they pulled apart and just sat there for a second. Then Oliver asked

So um… that was the principal um.

Um, (fake cough) yeah. Lilly said nervously.

Yeah. They both said at the same time. They started making out again.


End file.
